Eminent Domain
Eminent Domain is the second mission of The Knife of Dunwall DLC. Briefing Delilah once painted portraits for Barrister Arnold Timsh, a corrupt aristocrat who uses his legal powers to evict families from their homes and claim property for the Lord Regent, based on false accusations of plague. Barrister Timsh's niece, Thalia, hates him. She has promised to help you locate Delilah, for a price. Meet with Thalia to find out what she knows. Infiltration Legal District Waterfront The mission begins in the sewers at the district harbor, where Daud has a short briefing with Billie Lurk. Daud must seek out their informant, Thalia Timsh, who has information about Delilah. He is to meet her in Treaver's Close, an alley marked by three whitewashed skulls. A set of stairs outside the sewers lead up to the harbor proper, where an officer and a lower guard are on patrol, regularly looking down to the sea. After neutralizing or bypassing them, Daud reaches a road leading to a heavily-guarded city square between a demolished bridge and a wall of light. If Daud purchases the Whale Oil Delivery favor at the beginning of the mission, he can shoot down the loudspeaker by the gate, causing all the guards to gather at the explosion site, and then shoot the whale oil tanks to eliminate all of the guards at once. Alternatively, the guards can also be taken out individually if stealth is preferred. Treaver's Close After bypassing the wall of light, Daud will find a street before him, and a small alley to the right. The path to the right leads directly to a backyard where Thalia Timsh is being held captive by members of the Hatters - she tells them to leave, saying that Daud will kill them when he comes to rescue her, which they laugh off. Daud must neutralize them to get to Thalia. Prior to reaching the Hatters, there is an upstairs apartment to the right that contains an empty Outsider shrine. *Clean Hands Note: Immediately after Daud neutralizes the Hatter threatening Thalia, the other two will jump down from the rooftops, triggering a fight. Sleep darts, a stun mine, or a combination of Bend Time and Blink are effective means of neutralizing them non-lethally. Be aware that Thalia will also be knocked unconscious if she is within range of the mine. After talking to Thalia, Daud receives his mission: go to the Legal District, infiltrate the Timsh Estate, and steal her uncle's will. There is a locked gate blocking the district's single point of access, so it is necessary to get the key. Its location depends on Daud's chaos level during the previous mission: *If Daud maintained low chaos, the key will be on the second floor of Hatters' hideout. After talking to Thalia, Daud may enter an abandoned apartment through a window above the three skulls (be wary of two tripwire traps guarding the entrance). On the other side of the apartment, Daud will be able to look down on an inner yard where several Hatters are patrolling. Neutralize or bypass them to enter a building across the street. *If Daud maintained high chaos, he can find the key in a house at the north end of the large square with many patrolling guards. **The simplest path involves traversing the rooftops by leaving the Hatters' building through a window on the third floor. Blink to the roof of the low building nearby. A guard will occasionally be present on a balcony on the building's other side; blink to this balcony, deal with the guard and leave through the window in the left wall of the flat. It will lead over the roof to another building containing a Hatter's cap; neutralize or bypass the guards patrolling the interior, exit through the balcony door, and traverse the ventilation shafts to the right to reach the next building. There Daud will find the corpse of a Hatter named Chauncy with the key to the Legal District. After retrieving the key, head down the narrow alley leading to the gate to the Legal District, and enter the next map. Timsh Estate and Law Offices After Daud enters the district proper, Billie appears, reminding him that they have been doing reconnaissance on Timsh for some time and that an Assassin outpost is set up on a building across from the estate. The alley entrance to the Legal District leads to a wall of light blocking access to Legal Plaza. Jump or blink to the rooftops overhead. Atop the buildings to the right of the alley, Billie can be found hiding behind a billboard, along with a supply cache, two maps, a key to the estate, and a set of reconnaissance notes. Billie comments on Timsh's location, saying on which floor of the estate he can be found while he waits for General Turnbull to arrive. To the left of the alley are a set of condemned apartments, which can grant Daud balcony access to the estate; they are also the location of the supplies needed for the mission's nonlethal elimination, a hidden rune, and a functional Outsider shrine. There are three easily accessible entrances to the Estate: the third-floor balcony accessible from Apartment 10, a back door leading to a cellar, and the estate's front door. Timsh's mother's will is kept in a locked chest in his office on the third floor or on the first floor in one of the lawyers' offices. To complete the mission, Daud must retrieve the chest key from Timsh, who carries it at all times,Note to Gerwin to reach the will. This task can be accomplished lethally or non-lethally, before or after Daud neutralizes Timsh. After completing the elimination, Daud can access the Legal District Waterfront through a door in Apartment 10, which exits onto the rooftops. He can then find Thalia on the docks and deliver the will to her, and she will reveal what she knows about Delilah. Non-Lethal Alternative After speaking with Billie Lurk at the entrance to the Legal District, Daud can find a building with a second-story balcony to his immediate right. Blink onto the balcony, and enter. The floor is partially destroyed, allowing access to the ground level. There, Daud encounters Roland, a noble who has sworn vengeance against Timsh for the wrongful seizure of his property. He instructs Daud to enter his condemned apartment to retrieve a notebook, which contains a full breakdown of his revenge plot against the barrister. As he was captured by a guard named Simmons before carrying out the plan, he asks Daud to do it in his stead. Inside the apartment are three items: Roland's notebook, a key to Apartment 10, and a forged document calling for the seizure of Timsh's property. Daud can retrieve an odorous sack from Apartment 10 to place in the ventilation system of Timsh's Estate. Before doing so, however, he has the option to switch a letter of immunity Timsh carries on his person with the forged seizure document. (This task simply requires Daud to pickpocket the immunity letter.) Doing so will cause Timsh to show the seizure document to General Turnbull upon the man's arrival at the estate, neutralizing the target. Timsh can also be sniped with a sleep dart while Daud is with Billie Lurk on the rooftop. Timed correctly, the guards inside will not notice, and Daud can blink to the balcony and carry the Barrister's body away without having to deal with any guards. Favors Rune Drop Off *A rune can be found in the Legal District Waterfront, in the dead-end section of the docks. Whale Oil Delivery *Whale oil tanks will be left by the first wall of light on the waterfront. Side Objectives *Granny's Recipe Special Actions *Completed Granny's Recipe *Killed General Turnbull *Raided all of Timsh's Chests *Had Barrister Timsh Arrested *Spoke with 'Delilah' *Sniped Timsh with Billie Lurk Watching General Mission Notes *This mission features soldiers from Dunwall's military. They are functionally identical to lower guards and are only distinguished by the color of their uniforms, which are red instead of blue. *There is a large sculpture of Delilah in the studio next to Timsh's room on the fourth floor. If Daud so chooses, he can talk to the statue, which will initiate a conversation. Doing so will unlock the Stone Cold Heart achievement. *The door to the basement is initially locked, but Daud can obtain the key from the Assassin outpost or from a guard post in front of the Estate. *If Bundry Rothwild is tortured and left in the interrogation chair in the meat locker during A Captain of Industry, a group of three butchers wielding buzz-saws will be waiting for Daud at the end of the mission to avenge their boss. **The Butchers will also appear if Daud kills Rothwild without blowing up the Slaughterhouse during the previous mission, and then assassinates Timsh. **If the whale oil tanks left at the first gate are not used earlier in the mission, they can be used to quickly dispatch the Butchers. *If the foul-smelling bag is placed in the ventilation system before Daud exchanges the immunity letter for the seizure document, Turnbull will not arrest Timsh and the non-lethal elimination will be marked as failed. **However, Bend Time Tier II can be used to give Daud time to pickpocket Timsh as he heads for the door, and the Barrister will be arrested as usual. *If Timsh is on the third floor when Daud meets Lurk at the rooftop outpost, the barrister will appear on the balcony. Shooting him with the wristbow grants the special action "Sniped Timsh with Billie Lurk Watching." **If Timsh is sniped with a sleep dart, Billie will act as though he is dead, and the guards will simply leave him unconscious on the balcony. *A glitch can occur in which the scripted scene of Timsh meeting General Turnbull outside his house does not play, leaving Timsh simply standing in his lobby, facing the door, and Turnbull outside near his rail car. However, finishing all of the non-lethal objectives and then leaving the Legal Plaza and returning to the Waterfront will complete Timsh's neutral elimination as though the scripted scene has been played. Trivia *This mission was originally part of Dishonored and was also the first gameplay demo showed to game journalists following the game's reveal in 2011.Game Informer Issue 220 – August 2011 Promotional screenshots and description of the original mission can be found in gaming articles of the same year. Both maps (the Legal District Waterfront and Legal Plaza) were slightly altered for the release of The Knife of Dunwall, but retained a similar plot and scripted scenes. **Plot-wise, Corvo's goal was to get information on the corrupt barrister Arnold Timsh at the locked Bitterleaf Almshouse in the Legal District. With the key stolen, Corvo had to either recover it from a nearby roof where a thief dropped it after being killed, or to enter the almshouse through another way. Upon recovering the documents from a safe, Corvo would learn that Timsh has been falsely certifying people as plague sufferers in order to forfeit their property to the state. These documents could have been used later to neutralize Timsh without killing him.PC Gamer Magazine - November 2011 **The ambush of a female civilian by gang members was kept from the original mission, although the civilian was replaced with Thalia Timsh and became a main objective as opposed to an optional one. **Gang members could be heard discussing their plans of robbing the district's empty houses, however in the final version this is only suggested by the City Watch and in written notes. **Even though the front sign was removed, the building that served as the almshouse is still named as such by guards in the final version of Eminent Domain, and is occupied by the City Watch officer commanding this area. It is also from his quarters that the Legal District key was stolen by Hatters. **Another promotional screenshot also shows a slightly different version of Timsh's office floor in the Legal Plaza map. However, the character model discussing with the guard is that of a regular noble, such as Pratchett or Bunting.File:Cut Mission.png *This mission takes place after House of Pleasure, as Captain Blossom discusses with one of the maidservants about the fate of Campbell and the Pendleton Twins once Timsh's dead body has been found. **Additionally, the loudspeaker announcements reveal that the Lord Regent has increased the reward for any information leading to the discovery of Emily Kaldwin, which coincides with her rescue from the Golden Cat by Corvo Attano. *This mission also takes place after The Royal Physician. During a conversation between Timsh and Captain Blossom, the latter lists among the potential reasons of General Turnbull's delay a "possible suspect in the Sokolov affair". *If the mission A Captain of Industry is finished on high chaos, Billie will kill the first guard in the sewers. On low chaos, she will choke him. *It is possible to kill/knock out General Turnbull even if Timsh is killed, since Turnbull will still arrive outside the estate. If Turnbull is killed, it will be added to the special actions section of the mission statistics. *Once Daud accepts Roland's proposal, killing him will not affect the objective. *A guard can be found congratulating his superior on getting his own squad by the gate leading to the Legal District, a reference to the oft-repeated line of dialogue "think you'll get your own squad after what happened last night?". *If the main gate leading back to the Waterfront is used after the dealing with Timsh, an Officer and one to two Lower Guards will enter the area looking for a prowler. *The two lawyers on the ground floor of the Timsh Estate behave like normal aristocrats, but they have the generic lines of City Watch Officers and take note of areas that lack patrolling guards. *If Daud breaks down the wooden fence leading to the Hatters' apartment hideout in the Legal District, the City Watch will become hostile toward the Hatters. Gallery Eminent domain enter.png|The sewers at the beginning of the level. Billie Lurk, eminent domain HC.png|Billie Lurk kills a guard. Billie Lurk choking a guard Eminent Domain TKoD.png|Billie chokes out a guard. ed32.png|The first guarded area in Daud's mission. ed33.png|A train runs by Daud on elevated tracks. ed29.png|The street near the Legal District. Treavers Close2.png|Treaver's Close, where Daud is scheduled to meet Thalia Timsh. hattertimsh01.png|Daud spies on Thalia as she is taken captive by the Hatters. ed27.png|Daud saves Thalia from the Hatters. Hatter07.png|Two hatters on the roof, waiting for their signal. ed30.png|Daud fights two hatters on a roof. ed26.png|Daud speaks to Thalia Timsh. Hatter04.png|Daud fights some hatters. Hatter05.png|Daud kills a hatter. Smoke st.png|The entrance to the Legal District. ed24.png|Roland waits at a table. ed25.png|Roland speaks to Daud. ed22.png|A book and a note in apartment 7. Odorous bag (2).png|The odorous sack in apartment 10. Odorous bag (1).png|Daud placing the odorous sack in the ventilation system. Legal plaza.png|Legal Plaza. Lurk6.png|Billie overlooks Legal Plaza. eminent domain01.png|An arrow heads toward Timsh as Daud snipes him with Billie Lurk Watching. ed21.png|Supplies for Daud on the roof of a building. ed07.png|Daud fights a Lower Watch Guard and a soldier. Blossom03.png|Captain Blossom, Timsh's head of security. Timsh lawyer brown1.png|One of Timsh's lawyers. Timsh lawyer blond2.png|Another one of Timsh's lawyers. ed20.png|The kitchen and a maid in Timsh's house. ed17.png|Delilah's painting of Timsh hanging in Timsh's estate. ed13.png|The art room with Delilah's statue. Timsh talking to Delilahs statue.png|Timsh speaks to Delilah's statue. delilahstatueangry.PNG|Delilah's statue talking to Daud. timsh estate delilah statue.png|Delilah's statue continues to speak to Daud. Melissatimsh03.png|Timsh and Melissa the maid. timshnco01.png|Timsh and his lawyers. ed12.png|Timsh right before being killed. Arnoldtimsh03.png|Timsh's death animation. Eminent domain, timsh missing.png|A guard informs General Turnbull that Timsh has gone missing. Granny recipe8.png|A deck of tarot cards. Lurk4.png|Billie talks to Daud by a shrine. ed03.png|Daud places the tarot card on the shrine. ed01.png|Daud completes Granny's recipe. Timsh estate map.png|Map of the Timsh estate. References ru:Вынужденная мера it:Distretto d'Esproprio Category:The Knife of Dunwall Missions